


Ngiti

by Guacamole143



Series: Hiraya Ships [2]
Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Could be friendship - Freeform, Gen, M/M, could be love, one-sided, you be the judge - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143
Summary: Gusto ni Has na napapangiti niya si Asterio.
Relationships: Has & Asterio, Has/Asterio
Series: Hiraya Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ngiti

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Has POV and was checked and ready by Has himself to make sure I portrayed his character with utmost respect. Kayo na bahala if Canon siya or not. 
> 
> BGM - Top to Toe by Fenne Lily courtesy of Has.

Si Aghas ang klase ng tao na may tinatagong katauhan. Itunuturing siya ng lahat na nakikilala niya bilang isang masayahin at may pilyong personalidad na walang problemang iniinda. Hindi naman masamang isipin yon' ng nakakarami. Sa katunayan, ito nga ang mas gusto ni Has, dahil mas madaling magmasid at pagmasdan ang mga taong nakikilala niya ng walang hinala. 

Kaya nang makilala niya si Asterio, nakita niya agad ang totong saloobin nito. Hindi ito madaling makita, dahil sa labas na perspektiba, si Asterio ung tipong seryoso at may tahimik na pagkatao ngunit habang pinagmamasdan niya ito, nakita niya agad ang sakit at kalungkutan sa kanyang mga mata. 

Sa sandaling iyon, pinangako ni Has sa kanyang sarili na pasiyahin si Asterio.

Hindi naging madaling tungkulin iyon. Sa simula, walang katiwa-tiwala si Asterio sa kanya. Lahat ng ginagawa niyang pagpapatawa at pangungulit dito ay nauuwi lamang sa pagkainis sa kanya nito. 

Nagbago ang lahat ng makita niya si Asterio na nakakaranas ng bangungot. Hindi alam ni Has ang gagawin sa sandaling iyon. Kakauwi lang niya sa dorm at nakita niya si Asterio na dumadaing sa kanyang pagtulog na para bang mayroon siyang nakatagong kalaban na hindi niya matalo. 

Sinubukan gisingin ni Has si Asterio at nang magising ito ang unang pumasok sa kanyang utak ay ang joke na naisip niya nung umagang iyon.

“Pre...ano ang tunog ng bala sa bakal.”

Nag buntong-hininga si Asterio bago sumagot. “...Ano?”

“Pating. Pating Pating.” Sinabi ni Has habang ginamit niya ang mga kamay para umarte na parang pating. 

Nakita niya ang sandaliang ngiti sa mga bibig ni Asterio baka ito tumalikod sa kanya. Naramdaman ni Has ang ligaya na mapasaya niya si Asterio at matulungan siyang panandaliang makalimutan kung ano man ang bumabagabag sa kanyang isipan. 

Pagkatapos ng pangyayaring iyon, nakita ni Has ang dahan-dahan na pagtiwala sa kanya ni Asterio. Tuwing nakikita niya na may dinadamdam siya o meron siyang mga bangungot, andun si Has para tulungan siyang alisin ito. Tuwing nagtatrabaho siya sa Paros, lagi siyang naguuwi ng makakain para mayroon makain si Asterio sa kanilang dorm.

Napansin niya na kahit mahilig kumain si Asterio sa matamis, lagi niyang nakakalimutan kumain. May isang pangyayari na nakita ni Has na puro junk food at matamis lang ang kinakain ni Asterio. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba sa kung paano lumaki si Asterio o hindi, pero alam niya lang ay kailangan niyang pakainin ito nang mas masusustansiyang pagkain. Kaya simula noon, nagsimula na siyang magiwan ng mga prutas o kaya naman mga ulam na pwedeng kainin ni Asterio habang siya ay nasa dorm.

Isa pa sa mga napansin ni Has kay Asterio ay kung paano ito ka-awkward pagdating sa mga interaksyon pagdating sa mga tao. Para bang hindi niya alam makipagusap sa kapwa niya. Minsan, hilig ni Has na biruin si Asterio tungkol dito, ngunit tuwing nakikita niya ang hiya nito tuwing hindi niya alam ang tamang gawin, hindi niya mapigilan na tulungan ito sa kahit ano mang problema na dinaranas niya.

Kaya ng makita niya na lungkot sa mata ni Asterio ng mag away sila ni Tala, ginawa niya ang lahat para matulungan siya. Hindi niya ininda ang sugat na nakuha niya sa manok o sa layo ng mga kailangan gawin, ayaw niya lang na makita ang lungkot sa mga mata ni Asterio.

Ngunit ganun pa man, may parte sa kanyang sarili na gusto ang nangyayari kay Asterio. Kung hindi na siya kausapin ng ibang taga hiraya, at least andito si Has para sa kanya.

**_'Wag ka mag-alala, andito ako para pasiyahin ka. Kalimutan mo na sila. Magalit man ang mundo sayo, hanggang sa huli andito pa rin ako para sa’yo.'_ **

Habang tinitignan niya si Asterio na tumutugtog ng gitara at kinakausap si Tala, nakaramdam si Has ng panandaliang hapdi sakanyang damdamin.

Si Asterio na sobrang awkward sa lahat ng tao.

Si Asterio na patagong ngumingiti sa mga jokes niya.

Si Asterio na tahimik na iniinda lahat ng sakit sa kanyang kalooban. 

Si Asterio.

Gusto niya lang na ngumiti si Asterio.

Nang yinakap ni Tala si Asterio, nakita niya muli ang ngiti nito at di mapigilan ni Has na maging masaya para sa kanya. Siguro nga worth it lahat ng kanyang mga ginawa. 

* * *

Pagdating nila sa beach, inenjoy ni Has na makasama ang kanyang mga kaibigan, ang mga taong tinuturing niya na importante sa kanya. Talagang sinulit niya ang araw na to’ dahil madalang lang silang magkaroon ng panahon na makapag enjoy at mag relax. Habang nakaupo sila sa tabi ng apoy, tumunog bigla ang kanyang anting-anting.

Alam niya ang tunog na iyon. Tumayo siya at umalis papalayo. Sa gilid nakita niya na tumingin si Asterio sa kanya na nalilito.

Binuksan niya ito at nang makita niya ang mga nakasulat ay biglaan nagbago ang kanyang mundo.

_ Thump. Thump. _

Malakas na tumutunog ang tibok ng kanyang puso habang lumapit siya at tinawag si Asterio.

_ Thump. Thump. _

"Pre, may papakita ako sayo dito."

_ Thump. Thump. _

At nang lumapit sa kanya si Asterio binulong niya ang mga salitang,

**_"Asterio, walang personalan."_ **

Thump. Nahulog si Asterio sa kanyang tabi.

**Ah. Hindi na niya mapapangiting muli si Asterio.**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Are you winning, son?


End file.
